Sîshksøq
General information Svshksøq is the main language of the Ice Empire or Svshrike in the world of Bidunia. Phonology Consonants All consonants are voiceless, with the exception of the four approximants (w, r, j, l). J is a voiced palatal fricative ʝ at the end of words such as prathsaj ''pɹɑθsɑʝ, meaning pronoun. W is a voiced bilabial fricative β in a final position such as ''slaw [''slɑβ], meaning mud. Vowels The /a/ changes in its articulation according to the dialect, but nobility speech is æ. Plural diphthongs: *a a --> ai æi *e ɛ --> ei ɛi *v ɪ --> vi ɪi *i i --> ii iʔi, less common dialects are iji *ø ø --> øi øi *y y --> yi yi Alphabet Linguistic Alphabet (stops, frics, appr, liq, vowels): P, T, K, F, TH, LH, S, SH, X, Q, H, W, L, J, R, A, E, I, V, Ø, Y Official Alphabet (always used): i, r, p, h, a, s, lh, q,ø, j, t, f, e, th, x, y, w, l, v, sh, k Phonotactics Grammar 'Verbs' Verbs have three persons (first, second, and third) and two numbers (singular and plural). There are five tenses (present, past, habitual, future, and conditional) and three aspects (standard, perfective, and progressive). Infinitives always end in -el, such as køqel, meaning to do or make. Indicative Mood Standard Aspect In Standard, the said activity may or may not have been completed and/or be still occurring. *Present tense: This is just like English, describing an event or activity. ''I '''love' your face. Replace the -el with -øl, -il, -al, -øil, iil, -ail (1s, 2s, 3s, 1p, 2p, 3p respective inflections). e.g. køqøl *Past tense: This is just like English, describing a singular event that took place in the past. ''Han '''shot' first.' ''Replace the -el with -øs, -is, -as, etc. e.g. køqøs *Habitual tense: This tense is similar to the habitual aspect found in other languages and indicates an activity performed more than once in the past. I 'many times ''played' football.'' Replace the -el with -øth, -ith, -ath, etc. e.g. køqøth *Future tense: This is just like English, describing a planned event that will take place. I '''will eat' my supper.'' Replace the -el with -øk, -ik, -ak, etc. e.g. køqøk *Conditional tense: This is a hypothetical tense in which the speaker indicates what would, could, or should happen in the present or future. The sky '''could' snow tomorrow. I should go home. I would go home, but I can't move.'' Replace the -el with -ølh, -ilh, -alh, etc. e.g. køqølh Perfective Aspect In the Perfective aspect, the said activity has been completed and is not occurring in the present. *Present Perfect: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that has already been completed by the present time. Anakin Skywalker '''has gone' to the Dark Side.'' Replace the -el with -ølt, -ilt, -alt, etc. e.g. køqølt *Past Perfect: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that has already been completed by an event or time in the past. Anakin Skywalker '''had been destined '''as the chosen one, before siding with Senator Palpatine. ''Replace the -el with -øst, -ist, -ast, etc. e.g. køqøst *Habitual Perfect: This tense refers to activities performed multiple times in the past that are no longer being completed as of a past event or time. It is identical to the past perfect, but referring to multiple activities instead of just one. ''Harry Potter '''had several times survived' the attacks of Lord Voldemort, before the latter rose to power in 1995. Replace the -el with -øtht, -itht, -atht, etc. e.g. køqøtht *Future Perfect: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that will be completed by an event or time in the future. ''Harry Potter' will have destroyed''' all of the horcruxes, before killing Voldemort. Replace the -el with -økt, -ikt, -akt, etc. e.g. køqøkt *Conditional Perfect: This tense is different than other perfect tenses. It refers to a hypothetical activity that would have, could have, or should have occurred in the past. ''Severus Snape '''could have been sorted' into Gryffindor. He and Lily should have married after Hogwarts. They would have been '''the happiest couple ever. ''Replace the -el with -ølht, -ilht, -alht, etc. e.g. køqølht Progressive Aspect The Progressive aspect indicates that the verb or activity is being performed at the moment of the tense. *Present Progressive: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity being performed immediately in the present. ''Hermione '''is taking '''notes, whilst Harry and Ron '''are daydreaming. Replace the -el with -ølv, -ilv, -alv, etc. e.g. køqølv *Past Progressive: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that was being performed in the past. ''Harry '''was opening' his golden egg when Moaning Murtle appeared. Replace the -el with -øsv, -isv, -asv, etc. e.g. køqøsv *Habitual Progressive: This tense implies that you had been performing an activity multiple times and still continued to do so. ''Harry '''was many times' circling the quidditch pitch before he saw the snitch'. 'Replace the -el with -øthv, -ithv, -athv, etc. e.g. køqøthv *Future Progressive: Just like English, this tense refers to an event or activity that will be being performed in the future (not as common as in English. usually is replaced by simple future). ''The Weird Sisters '''will be playing '''at the Yule Ball when the students begin to dance. ''Replace the -el with -økv, -ikv, -akv, etc. e.g. køqøkv *Conditional Progressive: This tense refers to an event or activity that would be, could be, or should be happening in the present or future. ''If Harry had researched how to breathe underwater, he '''could be sleeping '''and he '''wouldn't be stressing' about the Second Task for tomorrow. Replace the -el with -ølhv, -ilhv, -alhv, etc. e.g. køqølhv Imperative Mood The imperative form is very simple. Just add the personal vowel. *1s: add "ø". This form is only rarely used when a speaker is either talking to herself or responding to a 2s command (most would use a 1s progressive instead). ''Come! I come (I am coming). Ksøwi! Hø ksøwø (''ksøwølv).'' *2s: add "i". This commands the recipient of the speaker to perform the specified verb.'' Go to the volcano! Kseji tafylkara!'' *3s: add "a" This shows that the object of the speaker had better perform the verb. He better read a book. Lha sasta selip. *1p: add "øi". This indicates that we better all do the verb. Let's give a book to a good friend. Kepsøi frilstir kytrist selip. *2p: add "ii". This signifies that y'all better do the verb. Y'all better play in the mud. Spilii wøslawa. *3p: add "ai" This articulates that they better do the verb. They better have happy plants. Hapsai feixtep lyikixpext. Participle Formation All participles are formed by adding -esh to the verb. ''He is gone. Lha sask ksejesh. The good book will have been read by me. Seli kytasi sakt h'ør sastesh.'' Example Paradigm Here is a paradigm of all possible conjugations for the verb lhrel: to run ɬɹɛl 'Nouns Svshksøq has three noun genders: masculine, feminine, and neuter. It also has six cases or declensions: nominative (-), accusative (-ep), dative (-ir), genetive (-i), instrumental (-yk), and prepositional (-a). These six are relatively the same as Russian. Nominative Case The nominative case is for nouns that are the subject of the sentence. Nouns in this case are characterised by their lack of morphological distinction, compared to the other cases. This is their dictionary form. Snape''' was in love with Lily Evans.'' Masculine Nouns in the masculine nominative case always end in a consonant. '''kasvs ksejas taksøiqa. The water goes to the mountains.'' Feminine Nouns in the feminine nominative case always end in a vowel. Seili'' ''saisk kyt. '''Books are good.'' Neuter Nouns in the neuter nominative case always end in a liquid or approximate. ''shaixil saisk kraslak. Rooves 'are scary. Accusative Case The Accusative case denotes nouns that are the direct object of the sentence, the receiver of the verb. The morpheme 'ep' or 'p' is always associated with the accusative case. ''Prince Zuko learned how to redirect '''lightning.'' Masculine The morpheme 'ep' is added to a nominative masculine noun to make it accusative. Hø skwøl '''qelhep' satsapelh. I see weird '''lightning. Feminine The letter 'p' is added to the nominative feminine to make it accusative. Høi hapsøis '''slep'. We had snow. '' Neuter Just like the masculine, 'ep' is added as the suffix. Hø tøthøkv '''tilep '''kraslakpel. I will be killing the scary '''leaf.' Dative Case The dative case desribes nouns that are the indirect object in the sentence, the receiver of the direct object of the verb. The morpheme 'ir' or 'r' is always associated with the Dative. ''Sirius Black gave '''Hagrid' his flying motorbike.'' Masculine The suffix "ir" is added to signify the dative. K''epsis fextir kasvsep. You gave the plant some water.'' '' '' 'Adjectives' Adjectives take on the case, number, and usually the tail of the noun they modify. They come after the noun. The tail is the last fricative or last letter or both, depending on the accent. Nobility speech requires only the last letter unless preceded by an "s". The following section and examples are the more common folk speech. E.G. Shaxil=l, Flir=r, Qelh=lh, Parik=k, Svsh=sh, Kasvs=s, Frilst=st, or Fext=xt Masculine Noun Masculine Adjective: Nom: The good water is good. Kasvs '''kytsas '''sask kyt. (kyt.sa.s kyt.NOM.tail) Acc: I make good ice.'' Hø køqøl svshep kytpesh. (kyt.pe.sh kyt.ACC.tail)'' Dat: I will give a book to my good friend. Hø kepsøk høwi frilstir '''kytrist' selip. (kyt.ri.st kyt.DAT.tail)'' Gen: The scary plant's leaves have dark green stripes. Fexti '''kraslakixt' tiil hapsal railhtep klyispelht. '(kraslak.i.xt kraslak.GEN.tail; kly.i.s.pe.lht kly.PL.s.ACC.tail) Instr: He is going to the store via the white mountain. Lha ksejalv ksøqyk '''fesvjkyq '''tapathixa. Prep: She will be coming to our bad house. Sa ksøwakv tahawisa '''shekstas '''høiwi. (shekst.PREP. ''satsasas' satsa.Nom.tail'' M: f The water is weird.'' K''asvs sask '''satsa'. '' The weird water is weird .'' Kasvs satsasas sask satsa.'' M: n F: first add case letter (as=nom ep=acc ir=dat i=gen yk=inst), then add final vowel from noun. Seli ''satsasi, setsasa hawisa'' The book is weird. seli sask satsa. The books are weird. seili saisk saitsa. The weird book is weird. seli ''satsasi'' sask satsa. I have read the weird books. hø sastølt seili ''saitsapi.''' N: ' Numbering System Svshrike employs a dozenal or duodecimal system of counting, meaning that they count up to 12 before going into double digits. As they have six fingers on each hand, this is only natural. one = ir two = øts three = ak four = arf five = røl six = es seven = ip eight = eq nine = øsh ten = all eleven = jaw twelve = vks Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages